Hunger
by Burden
Summary: I Can't Take It Anymore. I Need You.' :. Joshua/Neku , NekuXJoshua
1. Digression

=3 Ohyes. TWEWY, baby.

Rather pointless fiction about Neku and Joshua, after the Game ends. I wanted to use as little dialouge as possible, as to express almost everything through emotion. It didn't work, im my opinion... But each character only has two dialouges each. =]

So here's some pointless, really short, rather fluffy, AND rather angsty JoshuaxNeku goodness. Beware OOC, sir.. AND A CLIFFHANGARRRR. XD

Enjoy! Review?

XxXxXxX

It was the touch. The perfection. Everything about Yoshiya Kiryuu sent torrents of ecstacy shuddering through Neku Sakuraba. And in the depths of Spain Hill's darkest alleyways, the two were firmly entwined together on the familiar grounds of Shibuya.  
Yoshiya 'Joshua' Kiryuu spread himself across Neku's lap, pale lips connected with his lover's nervous ones. Joshua's graceful hand tangled itself into orange hair, slowly working off the boy's headphones and letting them clatter to the ground. Neku winced at the sound, but never opened his saphire eyes. Smirking into the kiss, Joshua ran his hand down through Neku's hair and let his digits rub the back of Neku's neck, a hidden soft spot only he knew of; a soft moan drifted from Neku and into Joshua's mouth. He savoured the sweet flavour of Neku's breath, and almost whimpered when Neku pulled away to waste precious breath he could be tasting.

"Joshua...I want more..." Neku let his eyes flutter open and gaze into the smirking face of his lover.

"So you shall, dear." Was his sudden sharp reply. Joshua gripped Neku's shirt and thrust his lips into Neku's, connecting seamlessly like a violent puzzle. Neku's head thumped against the wall with the impact, but his attention was diverted on somehing completely different.

The sudden intensity Joshua attacked him with. The hungry way he prowled Neku's mouth, the way he possesively wrapped his thin arms around Neku's waist, the way he left Neku postitively breathless.  
One hand unwound from around Neku's waist and pried at his shirt, exposing the orange-haired boy's pale chest; Neku instincively began to do the same to Joshua, nimble digits working buttons free of their loops, his inexperienced tongue fighting back Joshua's own hungry one.

Neku's eyes slowly closed as be began to lose himself in the Composer, into his lover, into Joshua. As his tongue danced with Joshua's in an erotic dance, his own hunger grew. Neku wanted, needed this boy in his life, afterlife, and everywhere inbetween. Hands twisted themselves into the Composer's shirt, ravenous lust dancing deep in his concealed eyes. The battle for dominance continued, silken tongues entwining feverishly, lips meshing seamlessly. Neku was ready to breathe freely, ask for more fuel for his raging fire-

But Joshua's tongue slowly began to give in, eventually stopping completely and prying away from Neku's mouth. He looked up at Neku, amethyst eyes glittering with tears and lunar light. Neku read deeper into them then he had wanted, and his own eyes began to glaze over with moisture.

_Oh no..._

Joshua looked away, bowing his head briefly before staring up at Neku again, a forced, weak smile on his face. Not at all a Joshua smile. Joshua swallowed, brushing Neku's hair from in front of his ear and leaning in slowly.

"I-I'll see you as soon as I can...okay?" Joshua whispered, trying to force the sadness out of his voice.

Neku shook his head wildly. He couldn't find words that he could say to make Joshua stay. He went to grip Joshua's wrist, but squeezed only air. He looked down, aquamarine eyes widening.  
Joshua's already pale wrist had become transparent, the first part of him as he began to dissapear back into the Dead God's Chamber.

Tears shimmered in Joshua's eyes and glistened down on to Neku's chest; he shook his head as his left arm wholly disspapeared, his torso beggining to deteriorate even more rapidly.

Neku tried grabbing his other wrist, this time succeding.

_I don't want him to leave me again... He keeps coming for a day and leaving for an eternity. I can't take it anymore...!_

Joshua blinked, looking down at their arms and frowning. Before he could complain, Neku rendered him speechless with his request.

"Let me be your Conductor, Joshua. I can't stand not being around you..."

XXxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Blah. It's rather bland. If you don't really understand what Neku's talking about...*clears throat* Ahem. Joshua, being the Composer and all, can't visit Neku in the RG as much as he wanted. So, on this special visit, Neku asks to join Joshua and blah...

Should I keep writing? Do you lovely people want to know what Josh says? Or should I just leave this as is? Tell me in a Review, along with how yah liked it!!

_~X,_

_The Indigo Schemer_


	2. Watching

Yes, yes, rounds of applause everywhere, I'm back. *heavy sarcasm*

I'm sad, winter break is gonna end soon.

I HAVE 6 DAYS UNTIL I FACE ERASURE. D:

….

=.=

…

Anyway…Woop for JoshXNeku! =D Alrightie, I s'pose we all know where this little story left off, so lets pick it right back up.

BTW, this chapter contains some sort of filling-flavored stuff. Bleh.

"You know I can't."

Neku clenched his teeth behind sealed lips, holding back tears; he knew Joshua was going to say that.

"W-why not?" He whined immaturely, looking straight into Joshua's steely violet eyes.

The Composer said nothing for a moment, his body filling out again. He wanted nothing more than for Neku to come and be with him…but he knew there were prices the young ex-Player had to pay that he would soon wish he hadn't thought of Conducting the Game.

"Neku…don't say such stupid things. You'll never be able to see your friends again…think of them. Besides…you wouldn't like it.

"How do you know?"

Joshua sighed. "It might seem like fun for a few days, but you'll tire of being the Conductor soon. What's more, you don't have the same ideals for Shibuya as Kitaniji did…or as I do." He looked away from Neku, staring at the dirty concrete below them. Why couldn't he be concrete? It seemed like such an easy thing to do, just sit there and relax all day…concrete probably sees so much more than humans do, too. What a wonderful world that must be…

A hand suddenly gripped his own. Joshua looked back with an unchanged expression at Neku, who looked at him with intensely serious sapphire eyes. As their eyes met, all of the seriousness melted away into sadness. Joshua frowned.

Neku never replied to the Composer's rejection. He only closed his eyes, pulling Joshua down and embracing him tenderly. Joshua sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around Neku, closing his eyes.

XX-One Week Later-XX

"Yo man, where the hell's Phones been?"

"I dunno, he won't answer his phone."

"Maybe he lost it?"

"But I haven't seen him nowhere. At all!"

Shiki sighed, looking around Scramble Crossing nervously. It's true; their friend hadn't shown his face in over a week. But no one just disappears like that. Unless…

She gasped, looking over at Rhyme and Beat with wide eyes.

"What if…what if Neku got in an accident? And…maybe he had to play the Game again!"

"Bwaaaaaah! You really think!?" Beat swore, pacing nervously.

Rhyme looked down at the ground, thinking. "Wouldn't his parents have at least called us if he was in an accident or…dead?"

Beat stopped, jumping up and smiling. "Yo, you right! So that means he 'aint back in that stupid Game!"

Shiki tried smiling, but couldn't. If he wasn't Playing, then what happened to him?

"So…where is he?"

Beat's smile vanished. "…Yo, maybe he avoidin' us. Like, he don't wanna hang wit' us no more?"

Rhyme frowned. "Why wouldn't he want to be friends with us anymore? Neku's not like that."

Shiki rubbed her arm anxiously. She looked around, a small chill running down her spine. …Was someone watching them?

"Guys, I think someone might be like…listening in."

"Wha?" Beat's eyebrow rose, as did Rhyme's.

"Whaddya mean, Shiki?" Rhyme asked, looking around. Beat rubbed the back of his head, looking around as well.

"Yeah, yo, no one's listenin'."

Shiki frowned. "But…I could've swore I felt someone watching us."

"Bah, you're just imaginin' things."

Shiki stared at the rooftop of a nearby building, where she thought this odd feeling was coming from. No one on this plane occupied the roof, but she felt positive someone sat there in some dimension or another. The ex-Player shook her head and sighed.

"Well, I guess he isn't meeting us here. Maybe we should go to 104 without him."

"Yeah…you right."

Rhyme, Beat and Shiki all headed to 104 together, each mind racing with ideas on where their friend could have gone. Shiki still looked up on that building from time to time on their way there. When at last they arrived, she took one last look before disappearing into the store. The building was just close enough so that she could see a figure rapidly materializing into their dimension, adjusting his headphones and looking for the nearest exit off of the rooftop.

Blaggh. This chapter was dumb and short. T^T

One last chapter, then you'll learn what Josh said to Neku.

Cause he may be back, but he's on a sorta…probation thing. _ I dunno. But the last chapter is definitely gonna be longer, and be better. This only took me…half an hour to write. So sorry if it's bad.

See you at the 3rd Chapter!

X,

Novyuku

"_I feel eyelashes on my cheek…They lacerate my flesh…"_


End file.
